


your love is a rainbow of colors

by whiry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely there, so not necessarily underage, that's about it, this could be set at any time though, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiry/pseuds/whiry
Summary: lance didn't realize how much he would grow to love keith, but now he can't stop, not that he would ever want to
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	your love is a rainbow of colors

**Author's Note:**

> be prepared to get cavities, my friend, because this nothing but sweet
> 
> there is some implied or referenced sexual content, but nothing graphic at all because i am terrified of sex lol and would not subject myself to that
> 
> and because this could be set at any time in their timeline, i'm not going to tag it as underage, okay? okay. 
> 
> enjoy!

Lance never realized what dating Keith would entail.

Because Keith as a person is very surly and direct and closed-off, totally not a people person and definitely not in the mood for anyone’s shit ever.

But Keith as a boyfriend?

That’s a whole ‘nother ball game.

It’s little things that he does that drives Lance absolutely wild and reminds him that he is so goddamn lucky to be able to experience Keith in this capacity, in a way that no one else has and no one else will, if he gets his way.

(And the scary thoughts like that aren’t even scary, they’re just plain expected. Like obviously he’s going to spend the rest of his life fighting evil with Keith, that’s just a given. He’d take nothing less.)

He gets to see Keith first thing when he wakes up and he rolls over and he sees Lance and he smiles this dorky little small smile, just a little uptick of the corners of his mouth, and he nuzzles into Lance’s chest or armpit, because he always wants Lance’s arm around him for whatever reason—not that Lance is complaining _at all_ —and he hums softly or whispers Lance’s name in a deep and scratchy voice and Lance thinks, _No one else gets this. It’s just for me, this is mine_. There’s always the cold light of the fluorescents above, the emergency light that never shuts off, but it somehow always manages to make Keith look warm and smooth, like carved and refined marble heated by the sun, a perfect statue of good intentions.

Lance waits a good bit before he starts slowly kissing every inch of Keith that’s available, with Keith sighing softly or bringing his hands up to run through Lance’s hair or stroke his cheek. Lance has technically had other boyfriends before, kissed other boys, but none compare to Keith, not even in his mannerisms, his touch, the way he tastes. No one’s ever been like Keith for Lance before, either. He always wonders if that means something.

He gets Keith finally rolling out of bed—it doesn’t matter whose bed, they spend most of their nights together but have yet to chose one room to settle down in, as they both claim their separate rooms are far superior to the other’s—and pulling on whatever clothing is lying on the floor, most of the time it being Lance’s clothes, and the sight makes Lance’s mouth water. Lance is too tall and skinny for Keith, who is also skinny but has a bit more muscle where Lance is more lean, so most of his clothes are just a bit too big for Keith, but he thinks Keith secretly loves it and so does he, so he doesn’t complain.

They’ll make their way to the kitchens and start making breakfast, or the closest thing they can get to resembling an Earth breakfast. Lance always tells everyone on the team how important it is that they keep remembering their home, as if they need telling, but he’s always a bit more passionate and zealous about it than they, especially than Keith, so they let him do what he wants and simply follow along.

Keith is shit at making food, but Lance is a master, given what he’s picked up from Hunk and his family back on Earth, having to make meals for so many little mouths, so he mainly tuts about the kitchen while occasionally calling on Keith to help him with something. There’s no coffee technically, but Pidge was once able to find a caffeine equivalent, so Keith always drinks at least a cup of that in the morning before helping with breakfast.

Keith is typically the one to start the conversation, however, about whatever random thought he’s deemed important, and Lance indulges him, adding his own opinion in when necessary and listening intently. The others file in one-by-one and take seats either around the table or on counter tops (though that’s mostly Pidge, to be fair) and join in on their conversation. When Keith and Lance first got together and started sharing clothing, Pidge made a comment about it.

“Oh, already at that stage?” she had quipped.

To Lance’s surprise, Keith had only shrugged and said, very manner-of-factly, “Yes.” Pidge looked momentarily taken aback, but then had grinned a bit and started up with her technobabble, and that was that on the matter.

Keith helps Lance serve the food for everyone and then takes a seat at his side, always to his left, and they all sit together and eat and make jokes and talk about stuff that doesn’t even really matter like a real family. It makes Lance’s heart ache painfully when he thinks about that, because he knows that while they aren’t technically a family, that they also completely are, and though he misses his real family on Earth, he wouldn’t trade anything for this one.

He gets Keith sparring, which—he always had Keith sparring, but this Keith is different. This Keith is just as competitive and tough and skilled as before, but he is also sassy and surprisingly flirty, and likes to tease Lance with incentives or challenges, which Lance usually rises to the bait for, if he’s being honest.

His favorite times are those, when Keith knocks him on his ass and says something totally out of field like, “Didn’t know it was that easy to get you on your back, Blue,” or “Your footwork’s a little shoddy, Lance. Need a pro to teach you? I have a lot of tricks I could show you—for a price,” which are usually coupled with a wink and a smirk that makes Lance’s insides melt. He typically rolls right back to his feet those times and manages to get Keith into a full-body tackle and then they’re rolling around on the floor in the sexy way, which has only ever backfired like twice.

(First when poor Shiro had come in to check on their progress—this was, again, rather early on in the relationship—and caught the two of them hardcore making out and grinding against one another, with Keith moaning absolutely filthily and Lance squeezing his ass. It’s pretty embarrassing to get caught by your father/older brother figure, but not as bad as poor innocent Allura heading into the room and finding them sans clothing and in a rather complex and exposed position. That day had been embarrassing for everybody involved—and everyone else who heard about it—and resulted in a strict rule that no one was allowed in that part of the Castle while Lance and Keith were training, for everyone’s sake.)

He gets Keith on missions, being a total dumbass as usual and having Lance’s back as usual, but it’s also way more intense. Like now there’s a very real chance that the part of Lance’s heart that’s not in his body could die out there alongside him and it’s devastating and surreal and just inspires him even more to not fuck up.

There’s a couple of close encounters, too. There’s always been close encounters—that was one of the reasons they ended up getting together, being put into a situation like that—but, like he said, it’s far more intense when the person you love more than anything in the entire galaxy is in danger.

Lance remembers once when they were on Malora, a tiny little planet with small furry little alien creatures that had massive vocabularies and peaceful ways, that was being attacked by a hostile force that was working for the Galran Empire. The planet was strangely Earth-like in a lot of ways, with lush forests and sparkling blue liquid that resembled water rather closely, strange and foreign flowers and vines growing out of everything. The sentries that attacked the Malorians were fierce and brutal, and though Lance and the others tried to prevent it, there were civilian casualties.

It all came to a head when they were down to the last few sentries, and Lance and Keith had decided to take over their ship and bring them down for good. They were stalking through the foliage, approaching the ship base, when a dozen or more sentries burst out of nowhere and came at them all at once. Keith got injured, pretty badly, enough that he couldn’t stand or walk, let alone fight, and Lance had to dispatch the remaining sentries himself. When it was done, he turned to Keith, only to find him lying down now, his side coated in his own blood.

“Keith!” he’d exclaimed, dropping to his knees to pull at the other paladin. “Keith, buddy, come on! We gotta go!”

Keith shook his head, loosely clutching his wound, trying to apply pressure there. “Go. I can’t… You have to go.”

“No,” he found himself choking out. “Don’t—don’t you dare do that, don’t talk like that. C’mon, dude, you gotta help me.”

He’d pulled Keith up and carried him all the way back to the main village, ordering someone else to go back to the base. The shaman of the village had patched Keith up while Shiro and Hunk took down the remaining sentries and ship. Lance didn’t leave his side the entire time, hardly even letting go of his hand or arm unless he was forced away.

There was more dialogue, more emotions, Lance knows that. In his mind the interaction only went on for a few minutes, but he remembers being told that Keith had been bleeding out for over an hour by the time Lance got him back to the village. But he refuses to think of what else was said or felt. He’s afraid of feeling it again.

He and Keith almost always get into it after missions, because one of them always does something reckless to avoid the other one getting hurt. On days where it’s a real problem, Allura forces them to team up with someone else, but most of the time they begrudgingly work together and make the other promise not to be stupid. (Though they never listen.)

He gets Keith the first time they go back to Earth, after years have passed, and they’re all much older and wiser and more battered down with scars and bruises. Keith doesn’t have any family on Earth, not anymore, so Lance decides to loan him his. They go to Varadero and Lance gets to show Keith his home, with the fading teal siding and the white trim and the three stories and the huge front porch that extends along one side of the house to the back porch where they barbecue and have a huge long table set up for family meals, where the kids play fútbol and run around in the sprinkles, where there’s that old shed of Lance’s dad’s that’s filled with a bunch of old tools that he’s always using to fix up some part of the house.

He shows him the inside of the house, with the living room and the couch that can seat at least 8 people but 12 if they’re really pushing it, and the huge wall of photos that runs along the length of the wall under the staircase and upwards, too, onto the wall above the staircase because there’s just that many family photos. He shows him the kitchen, where his mom’s always cooking with her sisters or older daughters and Lance, too, when he was living there because he’s an incredible chef with Earth food, and how each bedroom sleeps at least 2 or 3 people because there’s just that much of his family, and how his old bedroom still looks the same on his side of the room, even though Mateo has grown into a teenager now, practically almost an adult, how they kept everything exactly the same for when he returned home from the Garrison.

And he introduces Keith to his family: Mamá y Papá, Abuelita, tías Rosita y Amalia, tíos José y Leo, primos Benito y Manuela y Carla y Oscar, hermanos Dani y Solana y Mateo y César y Arlo y little Antonia, who Lance gets to meet for the first time then, too. They all squeal and hug and grab Keith’s cheeks when they meet him, though the cheek-grabbing is mainly Abuelita and his tías’ thing. Dani gives Lance a knowing look, because she’s the only person he told about Keith prior to this meeting, because she knows how Keith and Lance first met at the Garrison and teased him mercilessly about it then, about how they would make a cute couple.

And, of course, she was right.

Keith takes well to his family, surprisingly. He asks questions and listens patiently, even when Arlo pulls on his sleeves impatiently or Antonia grabs at his ears and starts tugging, he never once loses his cool with them. He just smiles and indulges them, asking Arlo what he needs or carefully extracting his ears from Antonia’s grip and instead giving her a toy to play with or his own fingers, which she likes to gum at, which Lance thought would make Keith grimace or pull away or something, but he just smiles kindly at her and lets her do whatever it is that one-and-a-half-year-olds do.

Mamá ruffles Keith’s mullet and comments, in English but surrounded by her thick Cuban accent, about how it’s too long, which makes Keith freeze momentarily before smiling very softly, like she’s just told him that she’s proud of him. Papá tries to teach him a couple of Spanish words, since neither one of them is Latin American, and tells him that if he keeps trying, he’ll be able to understand at least half of what everyone is saying. Keith in turn teaches everyone a couple basic Korean words, which makes Lance’s heart melt, especially when he helps César try to sound out the words.

Keith makes faces at the little kids over dinner, although they’re not that little anymore, and politely says grace with the rest of the family even though Lance knows he’s not religious like that. They sleep together in Lance’s little twin-sized bed with Mateo snoring just a few feet away, and Lance wonders what it would have been like if he and Keith had actually been friends at the Garrison. Would he have gotten more of this? Would Keith have always been cramped in his bed, at his side, a new member of the family?

He gets Keith in the quiet afternoons, when they’re back on the ship and there’s nothing else to do because they’ve done everything. After all this time, Pidge has managed to hook up a movie projector and converted a lot of movies into video files for them to watch, so sometimes Keith and Lance with sit close together in the great room and watch old movies they love, with this weird equivalent of popcorn that kind of tastes like feet, snuggled together under a blanket.

Keith’s surprisingly a touchy guy, and he always puts an arm around Lance and holds him close or a hand on his thigh. His thumb rubs circles into Lance’s skin, almost subconsciously, and he doesn’t even seem to realize he’s doing it half the time. If Lance is feeling daring enough, which he usually is, he’ll lean over and start nosing at Keith’s neck in order to rile him up. They’ve, on multiple occasions, upended the popcorn bowl in a desperate attempt to make-out, often getting tangled in the blanket or their own clothing.

They’ve also been walked in on before like that, which got them reprimanded and forced to spend time apart, which of course they didn’t listen to.

And Keith’s beautiful, above all else. The slope of his nose, the sharpness that ends at a point, the jut of his chin, the angle of his cheekbones. Everything, every little detail about him is so incredibly perfect to Lance, even the stuff that isn’t perfect. Like the bottom row of his teeth are slightly crooked and he’s got this one tuft of hair at the back of his head that absolutely will not stay down and his middle finger on his left hand is kind of bent at an angle, like it was broken and then set wrong and healed wrong.

But his smile, God, his smile. The slight curve of it when he thinks something’s amusing but he doesn’t want to show it, the way he smirks at Lance when he’s being sassy or cocky or flirty and it makes Lance’s knees fucking _weak_ , the full blown grin that’s a million watts and brighter than anything Lance has ever seen, brighter than the sun, and he only gets that one when he does something really great, like ask Keith to be his boyfriend or tell him he loves him—not just for the first time, but every time, like Keith is continually surprised that Lance is in love with him, which kind of breaks Lance’s heart, but is also the cutest shit he’s ever seen before.

Lance never realized that dating Keith would make him the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole known, and unknown, universe, but he’s knows it now and he’s never been so damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight fluff. like a little light angst in the middle, but 99.9% fluff. and i'm not sorry.
> 
> i actually really wanna turn this into a full fic, with them liking each other and deciding to date and falling in love, including a detailed account of what happened on malora, but i'm not sure if y'all will like that. if you want it, let me know!
> 
> also fic title comes from "amarillo" by shakira, i just translated one of the lines into english, and that's a very beautiful song, i highly recommend it, even if you don't speak/know spanish!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> tumblr: http://provokiing.tumblr.com


End file.
